


Sin la fachada

by musicalmockingbird



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Secret Identity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird
Summary: Canon divergence. Korra quiere ser una maestra agua pero el sexismo en el norte hace dificil para las chicas a tener éxito en la escuela de controlar agua. Korra decide que fingirá ser un chico mientras entrena para que nada pueda pararle de hacerse una maestra agua. Mientras en la ciudad de la república, Asami Sato, la hija del ingenio Hiroshi Sato, se hace un prodigio tan inteligente y se encuentra atrapada en el medio de un movimiento.Esto es una traducción de mi cuento en inglés "Behind the Facade"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind the Facade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110599) by [musicalmockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalmockingbird/pseuds/musicalmockingbird). 



> En lugar de continuar mi cuento, he decidido a traducir ya lo que he escrito en español. Es una buena idea, ¿no? ja. Tengo 13 capítulos escritos en mi versión inglés y casi estoy terminada (pienso que este capítulo es el más corto). Bueno, esto es mi primer fanfic, ¡les presento mis mujeres bisexuales favoritas! También, no soy hispanohablante nativo, soy estudiante de español así que, ¡por favor disculpan mis errores! ¡Gracias por leer!

El tribu de agua del norte

La nieve siempre le parecía tan brillante y tentadora a la niña pequeña dentro de su casa. Sus padres le quedaba en la casa y si le permitieran ir afuera siempre le hacía llevar abrigos pesados y sofocantes. La niña no les entendía a sus padres, ella nunca tenía frío y los abrigos que le forzaba llevar para gozarse afuera eran tan sofocantes. Entonces, un día, mientras sus padres estaban ocupados hablando sobre cosas para adultos, la niña corrió afuera sin algún abrigo pesado y en la nieve.

El sol brillaba tan brillante haciendo la nieve brilla más que normal. La niña cayó en su espalda en la nieve, riendo y sonriendo al cielo. La nieve amortiguó los sonidos del resto del mundo y la chica sentía tranquila. Copos gordos de nieve cayeron perezosamente hacia ella brillando con las rayas del sol. Alcanzó con su mano para agarrar los copos y los copos empezaron a girar alrededor de su mano. Inmediatamente ella era fascinada, moviéndose la mano lentamente alrededor y viendo los copos siguen. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad nunca dura mucho.

-¡Korra!- la chiquita, Korra, oyó su madre gritó de la puerta - ¿Qué haces afuera sin tu abrigo? ¡Vas a congelarte!

Korra se reacomoda en el asiento sonriendo ampliamente, -pero no tengo frío nada, Madre. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!

Alcanzó con su mano otra vez y se centró en los copos gordos de nieve y más pronto seguían la ruta de su mano.

Los ojos de la madre ampliaron -¡Tonraq!-

Tonraq vino rápidamente a la puerta al lado de la mujer y miró a su hija.

Tonraq sonrió, -Pues, Senna, parece como nos tenemos una maestra agua pequeña-

Korra estaba de pie enfrente de su casa centrándose muy duro en una pila de bolos de nieve que ella acabó de hacer. Respiró hondo, entonces se levantó los brazos y empezó a rodarlos intensamente les haciendo a subir y disparar los bolos de nieve rápidamente al blanco, su oso polar-perro Naga. Naga saltó y corrió alrededor los bolos de nieve tratando de agarrarlos en la boca mientras Korra reía con júbilo infantil. 

Korra oyó risotadas atrás de ella y se dio vuelta para ver tres chicos quienes la veía.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- ella cruzó sus brazos y inclinó su cadera con actitud.

Dos de los chicos empujaron hacia delante el tercero. El chico les disparó una mirada pero se dio vuelta hacia Korra y dijo -Solo pensamos que es lindo como juegas en la nieve.

-No estoy jugando en la nieve, ¡estoy controlando el agua!- Korra respondió con una segura inclinación de cabeza.

El chico simplemente negó con su cabeza -No, las chicas no controla el agua

-¿Quién dice?

-Simplemente es la manera de cosas, los chicos aprenden controlar el agua y las chicas...pues, juegan en la nieve.

-¡La mejor maestra agua en todo el mundo es una chica!

-Ella no cuenta. Tuvo que aprender a causa de la guerra y ella estaba con el avatar. Eso pasó solo una vez, y una vez solo.-

-¡Nuh-uh! ¡La escuela de controlar agua está abierta para las chicas ahora! Además, si pasó una vez entonces puede pasar otra vez- Korra discutió.

El chico frunció el ceño y sus lacayos, como Korra pensaba que eran, recogieron la nieve y se la tiraron a ella.  -Ninguna chica nunca pertenecerá a la escuela, ¡especialmente tú!

Korra usó su brazo para protegerse la cara de la nieve -¡Alto!

En este momento el padre de Korra caminó por el patio a vio todos los niños. Frunció el ceño a los chicos -Espero que ustedes chicos no hagan nada malo

El chico que hablaba con Korra respondió con ojos amplios -No, por supuesto no, cacique!”

“Mm-hm,” Tonraq caminó hacia Korra y empezó a guiarla a la puerta de su casa -Vamos, Korra. Pienso que la cena estará lista pronto.

Cuando Korra llegó a la puerta con su padre se movió la mano con un movimiento rápido hacia los chicos centrándose en el resto de los bolos de nieve de su pila abandonada. Ella sonrió como oyó tres plases satisfactorios.  

En efecto cuando caminaron dentro Senna ya estaba lista con la cena. Les sonrió como se sentaron alrededor un fuego. Cada uno de ellos tenían un bol de sopa y empezaron a cenar, excepto Korra.

-Korra, ¿vas a cenar?- Senna le preguntó a su hija.

Korra recogió su cuchara pero solo se cernió sobre el bol. -Yo quiero aprender el control de agua real, no justo jugar en la nieve.

-Lo sabemos, cariño. Pero tienes que esperar unos años más, ¿recuerdas? Empiezan admisión a los doce años.

-No, eso no es que quiero decir. No quiero jugar con la nieve, quiero ser una maestra agua auténtica así que debe significar que tengo que ser un chico- Korra dijo.  

Senna y Tonraq compartieron una mirada, entonces Tonraq respondió, -¿Es esto sobre esos chicos afuera?

-¿Chicos?- Senna preguntó.

-Unos chicos estaban afuera cuando vine a casa. Probablemente, lanzaba cosas anticuadas y sexistas a Korra,- Tonraq le informó a Senna, entonces le dijo a Korra, -Korra, alguien puede aprender a la escuela ahora. No tienes que ser un chico para controlar el agua.

Korra miró a sus padres pensativamente -Entonces, ¿yo puedo ser una chica y aún aprender controlar el agua?

“Claro, puedes,- Senna respondió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esos chicos me dijeron que nunca perteneceré?

-Pues, no tienen razón,- Tonraq dijo bruscamente, -Tú aprenderás controlar el agua a la escuela y tú serás una gran maestrita.

Korra inclinó su cabezo y por fin cenó con su familia.

Más tarde por la noche Senna arropó a Korra en la cama.

-Madre?

-¿Sí?

-Pienso que sería más fácil ir a la escuela si fuera chico, ¿ok?

Senna miró a su hija -Oh, cariño. No necesitas cambiarte para hacer otras personas cómodas. Esos chicos no han sidos enseñados la manera correcta y por eso te dijeron esas cosas antipáticos. Tú puedes volverte una maestra de agua, chico o chica o alguien más que escoges ser- Senna le abrazó a Korra firmemente, -Buenas noches, cariño.

-Buenas noches, madre

Korra se acurrucó contra su cama y, a pesar de las palabras alentadoras de su madre, decidió que no permitiría el hecho que era chica dificulta su progreso a la escuela porque no va a permitir a nadie saber que era una.

* * *

 

Ciudad de la república

Asami se sintió derecho y quieto del fondo de la sala de conferencias donde le vio a su padre, el ingenio, Hiroshi Sato, guía la reunión de su compañía. Él discutía sus ideas nuevas para las Industrias Futuras. Asami ya sabía la presentación completa y las ideas porque vivía con y también le ayudaba al hombre que las inventó.

Asami miraba alrededor la sala de conferencias y les vio todo los hombres mayores quienes les estaban mirando a su padre atentamente y a ella inquisidoramente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las miradas que los viejos siempre le daban. Entendía que significan las miradas, también: ¿Qué hace en esta conferencia una chiquita? ¿Por qué se está sintiendo aquí? Es imposible que ella entienda lo que pasa.    
  
-¿Asami? ¿Puedes venir adelante y ayudarme?- Hiroshi le preguntó del frente de la sala.    
  
Siempre esto era la parte favorita de las conferencias de Asami. Se levantó y caminó adelante donde su padre se ponía de pie. Claro, le gustaba sentarse al fondo de la sala sabiendo que su padre le llamaría adelante. Era divertido caminar dramáticamente hacia al frente, sonriendo a las caras de los viejos confundidos.   
  
Hiroshi se dirigió al resto de los hombres. -Ahora, mi hija va a mostrar cómo las máquinas nuevas y mejores funcionan.    
  
Asami agarró la máquina que estaba sobre la mesa de presentación enfrente de Hiroshi. Ella encendió la máquina y les empezó describir precisamente con voz clara cómo funcionaba a los hombres perplejos. Siempre atesoraba las miradas de perplejidad de los viejos. Consideraba su perplejidad como un éxito, su éxito de probando que sus expectaciones de una niñita están equivocadas. Siempre intentaban arruinar su éxito con preguntas complicadas después de sus presentaciones, un intento para sanar sus propios orgullos heridos, pero ella siempre estaba listo y les impresionaba a ellos con su conocimiento extensivo.    
  
Un hombre habló con Hiroshi mientras los otros le escuchaban a Asami como contestaba tranquilamente todas las preguntas. 

-Tienes un prodigio tan impresionante.- el hombre le dijo a Hiroshi. 

  
Hiroshi sonrió cariñosamente, -Lo sé, estoy muy orgulloso de ella.   
-Como debes. La única manera que podría más impresionante sería si fuera una maestra de un elemento.   
  
-Ella no necesita ser capaz de controlar ningún elemento para probar que ella es impresionante.- Hiroshi gritó.  El hombre sostuve sus brazos, -Whoa, lo siento, no quería decir algo malo por decir eso. Solo digo...   
  
-Y yo digo que mi hija es asombrada por si misma sin ninguna ayuda de poderes destructivos. 

El hombre solo se quedó mirando a Hiroshi, tenía miedo de hablar incorrectamente otra vez.   
  
Hiroshi continuó, -Además, va a empezar el entrenamiento de defensa propia cuando cumplió 12 años y eso es todo lo que necesita para defenderse. 

Hiroshi se dio vuelto del hombre y sonrió de oreja a oreja a su hija, poniéndola entre sus hombros y diciéndole como estaba orgulloso de su presentación brillante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo! Y hay alguna trama en este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Por favor, ¡dime si ves errores grandes! ¡Gracias por leer!

** El tribu de agua del norte **

Korra se arrodilló al frente del agua en el puerto y miró a su reflejo borroso. Por fin cumplió 12 años y iba a empezar su entrenamiento de controlar agua hoy, pero mirando a su reflejo se recordó de su decisión que ha hecho hace pocos años. Vio su pelo largo en la cola la que no había un problema grande después de un poco cambio de estilo porque ella vio a los hombres en el tribu con pelo largo. Con suerte, su pecho no era desarrollado, pero podría ver los bultos los que crecerían más grandes y más reconocibles por los que eran con el tiempo.

Korra agarró las vendas que trajo y, asegurando que nadie más esté cerca, desnudó su camisa y empezó enrollar la venda alrededor su pecho. Cuando terminó su tarea, se puso una camisa vieja de su padre que tomó del hogar y miró a su pecho muy plano. Sonrió y continuó con su siguiente tarea. Sacó el pelo de su cola típica y tiró el pelo en una media cola como ha visto su padre y muchos otros hombres llevan en el norte.

Levantó y miró su silueta nueva en el reflejo del agua.Satisfecho con su trabajo, Korra se dio vuelta del puerto y caminó con confianza hacia la escuela de controlar agua.

Vio un grupo pequeño de chicos que ya estaban reunidos y tiraban nieve entre ellos- o en realidad controlaban la nieve hacia ellos. Respiró hondo y se acercó.

-¡Hola!

Los chicos pararon y miraron a ella y su corazón se hundió. Uno de ellos era el mismo chico desde hace años. Estuvo de pie congelado hasta el chico vino hacia ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tak. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, Soy- Korra se dio cuenta de pronto que no ha planeado tan adelante y inmediatamente se sintió muy tonta, -eh, em.

Tak levantó las cejas esperando por su respuesta.

-¡Arrok!- ella hizo cara como dijo su nombre hacia atrás, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, -lo siento, mi nombre es Arrok.

Eres raro,- dijo Tak entonces encogió los hombros, regresando a sus amigos.

Korra relajó un poco, el chico no reconoció a ella, claro que él pensaba que ella era rara, pero ella podía lidiar con rara.

Por fin, el maestro, un viejo, llegó a los estudiantes reunidos y les empezó enseñar los básicos de controlar agua. Los estudiantes emparejaron para practicar pasar el agua entre ellos en una moción de push-pull.

-Supongo que somos tú y yo, eh em Arrok- Tak caminó hacia Korra con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Que lindo- dijo Korra con un ceño fruncido mientras se ponía lista en una postura de controlar agua.

Comenzaron pasar el agua entre ellos, sintiendo el flujo del agua.

-Bien, no te he visto por aquí antes. ¿De dónde eres?- Tak le preguntó a Korra.

-Trato de enfocarme- Korra respondió de modo cortante.

-Venga, Solo trato de conocerte. Además, esto es tan fácil que aún una chica podría hacerlo.

-¿Qué debe significar eso?- Korra se tiró sus brazos abajo y el agua se derrumbó entre los dos.

-Tío, tranquilo. Solo estaba bromeando contigo.

-Bien, tú no eres gracioso.- Korra le miró con furia a Tak.

Tak estrechó sus ojos entonces derritió la nieve y la tiró hacia Korra, -¿Por qué te importa tanto? Tú no eres una chica.

Korra agarró el agua, -No, no soy, pero eso no significa que yo tengo que ser una verga para probar que la tengo.- ella tiró de vuelta el agua a Tak con más fuerza.

Tak apenas agarró el agua enfrente de él y solo miró fijamente a Korra. En este momento, el maestro de agua acercó a ellos.

-No pienso que ustedes dos entiendan la razón de este ejercicio.

Korra y Tak se dieron vuelta hacia el maestro y bajaron sus brazos a sus lados, el agua cayendo al suelo.

-¿Y cuales son sus nombres, estudiantes?

-Tak.

-Arrok.

Los dos respondieron mientras miraban al suelo.

El maestro simplemente asintió pensativamente y se movió al siguiente pareja de estudiantes.

Tak giró para mirar a Korra otra vez, -Genial, ¡me hiciste parecer mal enfrente del maestro!

Korra se burló, -¿Yo te hice parecer mal? Confiame, no necesitas mi ayuda por eso. Oh, espera, quizás sí la necesitas- Korra sonrió con satisfacción y convirtió la nieve a hielo debajo de Tak le provocando resbalar y caer hacia atrás.

Tak parpadeó a ella del suelo y se puso a reír -¡Me gustas!- se lanzó de vuelta de pie y le dio un puñetazo al brazo de Korra, -¡Tienes valor!

-¿Gracias?- Korra frunció el ceño y frotó su brazo.  

Tak sonrió y trajo un corriente de agua enfrente de él mismo empezando el ejercicio otra vez con Korra.  -Yep! Vamos a ser amigos. ¡Yo lo sé!

Korra estaba confundida de Tak, pero continuó el ejercicio con él a pesar de eso. No le entendía nada, pero de alguna manera a él le gusta a ella lo cual era lo importante ella suponía. Los chicos son raros.

**La ciudad de la república**

Asami peleaba con su entrenador de defensa en la mansión cuando oyó un martilleo en la puerta. Normalmente, la gente solamente tocó el timbre. Asami se congeló en media de su round corto y miró hacia la puerta principal dejando golpear su maestro a ella.

-¡Oof!- Asami se tambaleó un poco pero sus ojos se quedó mirando a la puerta principal.

-Bueno, si prestabas atención, lo pudiera impedir.- le dijo su maestro.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y Asami vio brevemente un hombre desconocido en la entrada. Entrecerró sus ojos para ver el hombre más claro y-- la puerta del cuarto de entrenamiento cerró. Asami ahora miraba a su maestro un lugar del hombre.

-Empezamos otra vez.

Después de su sesión de entrenamiento, Asami cenó con su padre, Hiroshi Sato.

-¿Cómo fue su entrenamiento hoy?- Hiroshi le preguntó.

-Fue bien.- Asami pensaba por unos segundos antes de añadir- ¿Cómo fue tu reunión hoy?

-No tuve ninguna reunión hoy.

-Entonces, ¿quién golpeaba la puerta?

Hiroshi miró hacia su hija, ahora con toda su atención, -No te pierdes nada- él sonrió a ella pero ella solo miró fijamente a él, esperando por una respuesta. Su sonrisa se esfumó, -Él era un amigo, no te preocupes de él.- su tono de voz sugirió que la conversación había terminada y Asami sabía cuando era necesario que parara presionar.

Al siguiente día Asami leía en la biblioteca cuando oyó el martilleo otra vez. ¿Dos días seguidos? Esto tiene que ser interesante. Ella fue a hurtadillas a la puerta de la biblioteca y echó un vistazo al vestíbulo donde la puerta principal estaba. Como el día anterior, el mayordomo abrió la puerta, pero esta vez nadie pudiera parar a Asami de mirando al desconocido.

El hombre desconocido entró la casa, pero Asami no podía ver su cara porque él llevaba una capucha que la cubría. Sin embargo, no se puede subestimar la determinación de un niño de 12 años. Se escabulló de la biblioteca y al vestíbulo, escondiendo detrás de una planta de maceta grande.

-Sr. Sato te está esperando en su oficina- el mayordomo le dijo al desconocido.

Sin contestar, el desconocido caminó hacia la oficina. Asami le siguió rápidamente de una distancia segura para que él no se diera cuenta de su presencia. El desconocido llegó a la oficina y cerró la puerta. Asami merodeaba acerca de la puerta para escuchar a escondidas.

-¿Has decidido?- Asami oyó una voz grave la que tenía que pertenecer al desconocido.

Había un ruido de arrastrando los pies del otro lado de la puerta, un silencio largo, y entonces, -Sí.

-Excelente. Vamos a…- su voz se hizo demasiado amortiguado para oír y Asami empujó su oreja a la puerta pero sólo oyó las últimas palabras, -...el movimiento.

¿El movimiento para qué? Asami no tenía ninguna idea de que el hombre desconocido hablaba  ni porqué su padre trabajaba con él.

-Será un placer a trabajar contigo.

-Igualmente.

El ruido inconfundible de pasos se acercó la puerta y Asami salió en desbandada, pero no rapido suficiente. El desconocido estaba de pie en la entrada con su mano en el pomo y miraba a ella. Asami miró hacia arriba a su cara y estaba sorprendida a ver que además a su capucha también llevaba una máscara.

-¿Hay algo más?- Hiroshi le preguntó de su escritorio.

Afortunadamente para Asami, el desconocido la escondió de la vista de su padre.

-No,- el hombre le contestó entonces salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta mirando a la chica que miraba a él. Asami estaba congelada en lugar.  Estaban de pie así por unos segundos hasta el desconocido huyó la mirada y caminó alrededor de Asami y hacia las escaleras.

Por fin, Asami dejó de su sorpresa y se puso a caminar detrás del hombre y lo encontró debajo de las escaleras.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó.

Asami no podía ver que el desconocido sonrió detrás de su máscara como se dio vuelta para mirar hacia ella, -Yo soy la solución.

**El tribu de agua del norte**

Una semana de entrenamiento pasaba sorprendemente bien. No había ningún movimiento nuevo que Korra no pudiera dominar rápidamente, el control de agua era fácil para ella.Todos los chicos tenían miedo de ser su compañero de pelear porque ella siempre los vencía fácilmente, es decir, todos tenían miedo sino Tak. Korra tenía que admitir que admiraba a su perseverancia a pesar del hecho que ella ganó cada vez.

-Bueno, se acabó. ¡Esta vez te venzo!- Tak saltó de pie a pie sacudiendo sus manos como si prepara para una pelea a golpes.

Korra sonrió, -Tú dices eso cada vez, y cada vez yo te venzo.

Tak se preparó para controlar el agua, -Venga, un chico puede soñar, ¿no?

Korra resopló y se preparó también, -Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, solo en tus sueños puedes ganar.

-Ay, me dueles, Arrok,- Tak sonrió.

Entonces, el round corto empezó. Tak derritió la nieve sobre sus pies y lanzó el agua hacia Korra. Korra movió el agua fácilmente alrededor su cuerpo y lanzó de regreso a Tak. Apenas tuvo tiempo a levantar las manos para dispersar el agua antes de que pudiera lanzarlo en el pecho. Mientras estaba preocupado protegiendo su pecho, Korra le envió una ola de nieve sobre él cubriéndolo instantáneamente.

-Bien hecho, Arrok, como siempre.- el maestro le alabó a Korra y luego derritió la nieve sobre Tak. Tak estaba en su espalda ahora mojado.

-¡Me venciste otra vez! ¡Ganaré algún día!- Tak agitó su puño dramáticamente.

-Vale, melodramático,- Korra le ofreció una mano para ayudarle levantarse. La aceptó y saltó.

-De verdad, ¿cómo eres tan bueno?

Korra se encogió sus hombros, -Solamente surge con naturalidad.

-Vale, vale. Entendemos, tú eres el maestro elemental.- él le empujó en broma.

Korra no sabía cómo, pero ella y Tak se han hecho amigos por el fin de la semana. Quizás porque él era el único que trabajaba con ella. Era irónico, el chico que le dijo que las chicas no pertenecían aquí era su único amigo. Korra no importa, sin embargo, porque ella podía ver que él empezó a dejarse convencer, lentamente, pero seguramente.

Otro round corto empezó y Korra y Tak se reunieron con los demás estudiantes para verlo. Tak se alejó del round corto para hablar con otro amigo, Korra vió el round corto. Uno de los estudiantes que peleaba trató de azotar a su oponente con agua pero el oponente evitarlo rápidamente y congeló los pies del estudiante al suelo. El primero estudiante derritió el hielo como el segundo controló una ola hacia él mientras el primero estaba preocupado con sus pies. El primero estudiante levantó sus manos convirtiendo la ola en una hoja de hielo y destrozó el hielo. Como el hielo se destrozó, los pedazos volaron por todas partes y muchos de los estudiantes tuvieron que evitarlos. Un estudiante, sin embargo, estaba tan preocupado hablando con su amigo en el otro dirección para ver el pedazo de hielo que lanzaba hacia él.

-¡Ten cuidado!- alguien gritó provocando a Tak darse vuelta y ver el pedazo afilado de hielo que lanzaba hacia él con no tiempo para reaccionar.

Afortunadamente para Tak, Korra estaba lista. Ella saltó enfrente de él como él se dio vuelta hacia el carámbano que movía velozmente y ella tiró sus manos, las palmas afuera. Su intención fue derretir el hielo con su control de agua. Nunca anticipaba que el hielo derritiera a causa de las llamas que vino de sus manos.

Había unos soplidos y aún pocos gritos. Korra simplemente estaba de pie con sus manos levantadas, mirando al espacio enfrente de donde ella ha controlado el fuego. ¿Cómo fue posible?

Por fin, le oyó a Tak detrás de ella, -Tío, pienso que tú eres el maestro elemental de verdad.

**La ciudad de la república**

¡El Avatar Encontrado en el Polo Norte! el titular proclamó en el periódico que Asami leía.

-¿El avatar?

El avatar nuevo ha sido descubierto en el tribu de agua del norte. El chico de 12 años, Arrok, entrenaba con otros estudiantes de agua cuando él descubrió su habilidad a controlar fuego además de agua mientras salvando un amigo. Después de dominar el arte de controlar agua, el avatar viajará a la ciudad de la república para continuar su entrenamiento con los otros elementos.

Asami terminó de leer el artículo, el avatar, aquí, ¡en la ciudad de la república! Ella estaba emocionada, ¡quizás tendría la oportunidad a conocer el avatar nuevo cuando él vino y podrían ser amigos! Tienen la misma edad después de todo. Corrió a la oficina de su padre, entusiasta a difundir las noticias.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Has visto las noticias?

Hiroshi se sentó a su escritorio mirando sobre unos planos y otros planes. Elevó la mirada para ver su hija emocionada.- ¿Qué tal?

-¡El avatar nuevo ha sido encontrado y viene por aquí en la ciudad para entrenar y tiene la misma edad como yo!

Hiroshi sonrió, -Qué… interesante.

-¡Sí, es emocionante! ¡Quizás podemos ser amigos!

La sonrisa de Hiroshi se esfumó, -No estoy tan seguro de eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Él es un maestro elemental y tú no eres. No serás exactamente igual.

-Yo puedo tratar.

Hiroshi solamente miró a Asami con tristeza, -Quizás. Ahora, disculpame. Yo necesito enviar un mensaje importante.

Asami déjale en paz su padre para que él pudiera trabajar en su mensaje. Ella caminó hacia su dormitorio pensando en el avatar nuevo  y ya planeando cómo iba a conocerlo.

Al día siguiente, Asami entrenaba cuando oyó el martillero de la puerta otra vez. Se quedó centrada en su lección esta vez, es decir, hasta le vio a su maestro se puso derecho y miró a la entrada abierta detrás de ella. Asami se dio vuelta y le vió al hombre enmascarado en la entrada. Soy la solución. Asami recordó las palabras primeras y últimas que le habló con ella la última vez que estaba en la mansión.

-¿Te gustaría saber de que tu padre y yo hemos sido hablando?

Asami no podía contener su curiosidad y le siguió al hombre afuera de la puerta y a la oficina de su padre. Él entró la oficina primero y entonces Asami entró encontrándose los ojos de su padre quien frunció el ceño a la mirada de su hija.

-Debes entrenar, ¿no? Esta es una reunión privada, cariño- Hiroshi le dijo y Asami se sintió que su corazón se hundió. Ella quería saber lo que pasa. Su padre solía incluir a ella en todos negocios de la industria del futuro y no le gustaba ser excluido de este negocio.

-La invité a unirse con nosotros,- el hombre enmascarado le contestó con compostura.

Hiroshi miró del hombre a su hija y suspiró, -Bien. Asami, cierra la puerta por favor.

Asami sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en uno de los asientos cómodos que estaba enfrente del escritorio de su padre. El hombre enmascarado se quedó de pie. Hiroshi todavía parecía inseguro de la situación pero continuó con la reunión.

-He empezado crear los planos para lo que has pedido.- Hiroshi sacó los planos y los extendió sobre su escritorio.

El hombre miró a los planos sobre el escritorio. Asami se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla para tratar de ver los papeles. De repente, él agarró los papeles del escritorio y los sostenía en frente de Asami. Asami se cayó hacia atrás en su silla, ojos amplios.

-Qué son tus pensamientos?- le preguntó a Asami.

Asami estudió los planos con cuidado. Eran ideas diferentes cómo emplear el poder eléctrico en varios objetos mundanos.

-¿Por qué trata de emplear la electricidad?

-Es decir, queremos igualar los condiciones.- el hombre le contestó.

-Bueno, es decir que no le diría lo que es el problema con estos planes hasta que sé lo que pasa. Yo sé que esto no es de los industrias del futuro.

-Asami,- Hiroshi le dijo con advertencia, pero el hombre lo mandó a callar cuando se levantó la mano para interrumpir.

-Ves, las personas ciertas tienen la habilidad a controlar los elementos,- el hombre le dijo.

-Como el avatar, yo sé. No nací ayer.

-Sí, como el avatar. Estoy seguro que has leído las noticias sobre el avatar venir a la ciudad de pronto. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Claro, para entrenar con los elementos.

-Eso es lo que quieren que tú pienses.- Asami frunció el ceño con sus palabras, pero él continuó, -El avatar viene para ayudar los maestros elementales a guardar el resto de nosotros  bajo control.

-¿Bajo control? ¡Pero no hacemos nada! Eso no tiene sentido.

-Yo lo sé, y tu papá lo sabe. Eso es por que tratamos de elaborar una manera a defendernos contra esta opresión. Tú puedes ayudarnos a hacer el mundo un poco más igual.

Asami se movió en su silla, -Pensaba que yo podría tratar de ser amigos con el avatar...

-El avatar viene por aquí para asegurar que la gente como tú y yo quede en nuestro lugar. Para asegurar que los maestros elementales puedan afirmar su poder sobre la gente que no puede controlar los elementos. ¿Piensas que alguien así sería tu amigo?

-No sé…- Asami le contestó, todavía insegura.

-¿Recuerdas tu mamá?- los ojos de Asami miró a su papá como le preguntaba la pregunta. Él continuó, -Eso es lo que la gente con poderes elementales hace a nosotros sin los habilidades. Abusan sus habilidades y nosotros nos lastimamos.

-Pero, eso solo es uno maestro de fuego,- Asami susurró, su voz casi flaqueando.

-Solo uno maestro de fuego, quien era una parte de una banda. Una banda que es una parte de un grupo completo de bandas que está llena de los maestros quienes sembran el caos sobre la ciudad y nos dan el dolor. De verdad, ¿piensas que solo es uno maestro y ya? No, claro que no. No seas ingenua.

Asami mira a su regazo, -Su diseño no va a funcionar. El diseño que tienes ahora quemaría la persona en control tanto como el objetivo. También, considera los guantes. Son más accesibles y más fáciles utilizar.

-Esa es mi hija brillante.

De repente, Asami necesitaba dejar del cuarto. Se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, pero paró cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Giró su cabeza para ver el hombre enmascarado mirando a su padre con su brazo estirado al lado para agarrar su hombro.

-Pienso que Asami es la candidata perfecta.- el hombre le dijo a su padre.

¿Candidata para que?

-Vi su entrenamiento. Es buena. Sus habilidades de defensa propia con su inteligencia son exactamente lo que necesito.

Asami se sacó de su agarre y se dio vuelta para lanzar una mirada a los dos hombres, -¿exactamente lo que necesita para que? Yo estoy justo aquí, tráteme como así.

-Amon busca una mano derecha, por decirlo así, para ayudarnos a luchar contra la opresión de los que no pueden controlar elementos.- Hiroshi le explicó.

Amon, entonces eso es el hombre atrás de la máscara.

-Y serías perfecta. Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás igualar la Ciudad de la república?- el hombre enmascarado, Amon, le preguntó a Asami.

Solo quieren la igualdad, Asami pensaba, y la igualdad es buena. La igualdad es justa. Abusar el poder no es justo. No es igual. Cerró sus ojos. Solo quieren la igualdad. La igualdad es justa.

-Me apunto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por el descanso largo! Es más difícil traducir un trabajo existente que escribir un trabajo original. (También la vida ha estado loca)  
> Aquí está el próximo capítulo de mi traducción de mi cuento de Korrasami. No será perfecto porque no soy hispanohablante nativa pero traté de traducir lo mejor que pude :) 
> 
> ¡Aprecio algunos comentarios para mejorarme!

**Capítulo 3**

**El tribu de agua de norte**

Las noticias difundieron rápidamente a través del tribu de agua de norte. El avatar nuevo estaba aquí, entre el tribu, y su nombre era Arrok. Las noticias alcanzaron Senna y Tonraq y también se juntaron con lo demás del tribu en la academia para tratar de ver el avatar nuevo. Estaban sorprendidos cuando encontraron que era su hija, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quien estaba en el centro del gentío. 

-¿Ko-?- Tonraq empezó a llamar a Korra, pero paró cuando Senna le dió un codazo.

-¿Conoces eso niño en el centro?- Senna interrumpió, preguntando un estudiante a cerca de ellos, -¿Es el avatar?- ella señaló a Korra.

-Sí, ¡lo conozco! Somos amigos, Arrok y yo. Él es el nuevo avatar. Sabes, yo soy la razón que él descubrió que es el avatar.- el estudiante presumió. 

-Ah, él, lo veo. Gracias, ¿em?

-Tak.

-Gracias, Tak.

-Yo puedo presentarle a él, si quiere. 

-Gracias, pero no pienso que sea necesario.

Senna caminó hacia el centro del gentío, tirando Tonraq con ella. Cuando Korra les vió su sonrisa se esfumó. No exactamente había dicho a ellos que ella se estaba disfrazando como un chico cada día después de salir la casa. No se dio cuenta que tendría tanto atención y ella pensaba que pasaría el entrenamiento fácilmente inadvertida. El plan era simple en su cabeza: fingir a ser un chico a la academia, comportarse normal en casa y convertirse en una maestra de agua a pesar del patriarcado. No contó de ser el avatar y de tener que hacerse público con su identidad nueva.  _ Después de todo, no podía desnudar su camisa y mostrar todos quien era de verdad. _ ¿Qué tipo de principio a ser el avatar sería eso? Oh, por cierto a todos, mentí a todos ustedes y yo soy una chica de verdad, no hay resentimientos, ¿verdad? Tenía miedo de que la verdad destruyera todos las amistades que había hecho, pues su una amistad y la confianza del maestro que había ganado. Además, probablemente se tomaría en serio más como un chico de todos modos. 

-Hola, Tía Senna. ¿Cómo está Korra?- Korra le preguntó.

Senna entendía la pista de su hija, -Ella está bien. Lo lamento que no está aquí con nosotros, Naga no se sentía bien así que quería quedarse con ella en casa. 

-Oh, qué lástima. Bueno, la veré más tarde, porque vivo con ustedes mientras entreno de todos modos.- Korra no estuvo sutil. Se sentía rara a referirse de tercera persona. 

-Claro. Hasta pronto.- Senna le dijo y entonces tiró a Tonraq fuera del gentío. 

Al fin, después del gentío dispersó, Korra caminó a casa intentando a prepararse para lo que le esperara adentro. Paró cerca de la puerta y respiró hondo antes de entrar la casa. Su madre y padre se sentaban en los almohadones sobre el fuego, la esperaba. Korra estaba de pie incómodamente en la entrada, sólo les miraba. 

-Hola,- les dijo con voz baja y levantó una mano en manera de saludar, -Em, voy a cambiarme de ropa y volveré enseguida. 

Korra huyó del cuarto rápidamente. Andó por su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Estaba de pie con su espalda contra la puerta por un minuto mientras su mente estaba en frenesí. ¿Cómo explicaría a sus padres que había estado escondiendo su disfraz de ellos por más que una semana?  _ De verdad _ , ella pensó,  _ era tonto pensar que podría vivir dos vidas a la vez y que mis padres nunca las descubrirían _ . Esta plan aparecían mejor hace sobre una semana, antes de llamar atención a si misma. Antes de saber que ella es el avatar. 

Korra al fin se empujó fuera de la puerta y se quitó la camisa de su padre, sus pensamientos todavía estaban en frenesí.  _ ¿Cómo voy a sacar adelante esto? ¿Qué piensan mis padres ahí fuera? ¿Qué voy a decirles? _ Korra tiró la camisa al suelo y arrancó la venda sobre su pecho.  _ ¿Por qué pensaba que esto fue una buena idea? No hay ninguna manera que puedo sacar adelante esto con todo el mundo me mira, el avatar. _ Se puso su ropa interior normal y su camiseta azul sin mangas.  _ No, esto podría funcionar todavía _ . Levantó su pelo en una coleta alta.  _ Puedo hacerlo. Vivir dos vidas no es tan difícil, ¿verdad? _ Se miró a las manos, estas manos que habían lanzado el fuego hace un rato y cambiado su mundo. De repente se sintiendo frustrada, hizo un puño y dio un puñetazo hacia la pila de vendas descartadas en el suelo. No sabía que estaba esperando, pero saltó cuando una bola de fuego salió de su mano y consumó las vendas de llamas. Andaba mirando con ojos amplios al fuego por unos segundos hasta se dio cuenta que había acabado de prender fuego a su dormitorio y ella lo apagó con su pie furiosamente.  _ Verdad. _

Korra se fue de su dormitorio y se juntó con sus padres donde todavía se sentaba con ansiedad, su padre con sus brazos cruzados. La frustración de Korra se convirtió en ansiedad. 

-Perdón por no decirles nada antes,- Korra rompió el silencio. Y solamente oyó silencio, así que siguió hablando rápidamente, -Sólo pensaba que sería más fácil para mí entrenar como chico en lugar de luchar para pertenecer allí a la academia y no quise que ustedes se preocuparan por mí y nunca pensaba que yo, de todas personas, sería el avatar y-

-Korra, o ¿Arrok?” Tonraq le interrumpió con voz baja y puso su mano en el hombro de Korra.  

Korra pareció a romper con su contacto, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Sonrió y soltó una risita baja entre las lágrimas, -Korra está bien.

-Korra, todo está bien. Empieza al principio, y con mas despacio.

Se tiró sobre los brazos de su padre. Él la abrazó y Senna vino para juntarse el abrazo familiar, secando sus lágrimas. Entonces Korra les dijo todo de la promesa que se hizo hace años. Les dijo de la semana pasada y cómo se cambiaba de Korra a Arrok en casa y en entrenamiento. Les dijo que era Korra y que Arrok solamente era un disfraz.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirles a todos quién eres ahora?- Senna le preguntó al fin de su explicación. 

Korra se alejó del abrazo de sus padres para mirarles, -Si le digo a todos quien soy, podrían odiarme. No quiero perder la confianza que he establecido con mi amigo y con mi maestro. En este momento, sería más fácil seguir fingiendo a ser Arrok y después de mi entrenamiento yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Estás segura?

Korra le miró a su madre y respiró, -No, pero es más fácil convertirme en el avatar como chico. La gente quiere Avatar Arrok, el chico, no Avatar Korra, la chica.

Senna le miró tristemente a su hija, -Si piensas que es mejor, entonces te apoyaremos. Pero acuérdate que el cambio no viene de la persona que se esconde detrás de una máscara. 

-No estoy escondiendo detrás de una máscara,- Korra le dijo defensivamente, -Por lo menos, no literalmente. 

Korra mordió su labio, pensando. Tal vez su madre tendrá razón y será tonto a seguir disfrazando como chico. Pero no estaba escondiendo exactamente. Korra creía que creaba el mejor camino para ella mismo y su éxito. Sí, eso es, ella hace lo que va a hacer el camino más fácil, no estaba escondiendo de nadie. Korra les abrazó a sus padres una vez más. 

-Creo que esto es lo que es mejor en este momento. Estaré bien, les prometo- ella les aseguró a sus padres -Oh, y si alguien pregunta, Arrok es mi primo, de la parte de la familia de Mamá en el Polo Sur. Nadie parece saber la familia de Mamá y pienso que eso debe funcionar bien como explicación. 

Senna y Tonraq compartieron una mirada, entonces Tonraq se encogió los hombros, -Casi tiene sentido. 

Senna le pegó en broma a su esposo y Korra sonrió.

* * *

Korra estaba de pie en el puerto, preparando para partir por la Ciudad de la República. Un año había pasado desde descubrió que era el avatar. Había terminado su entrenamiento de controlar el agua bastante rápido a causa de su ansia por ir a la ciudad y empezar practicar los otros elementos. 

-¡Arrok!

Tak vino corriendo hacia Korra con su grande sonrisa boba. -¿Pensabas que podrías navegar fuera de aquí sin despedirse? 

Korra sonrió y agarró su brazo, -Claro que no.

-Guau, aún no puedo creer que mi pequeñito amigo travieso es el avatar.- Tak despeinó su pelo.

Korra le dio un codazo en broma, -Cállate.

Tak sonrió a Korra y los dos miraron al puerto donde el barco que tomaría a Korra a la Ciudad de la República esperaba por la salida. No sabían cuándo se verían de nuevo, ambos sabían que la vida del avatar podría ser difícil y nadie sabía a dónde la guiaría. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volvería al Polo Norte?

-Em, ¿Tak?- Korra mordió su labio. 

-¿Sí?

De repente, Korra no estaba segura si debía seguir hablando. Se debatía si debía decir a su amigo su secreto, quién era de verdad. Abrió su boca para hablar otra vez pero antes de que las palabras pudieran salir oyó su nombre otra vez. 

-¡Arrok!

Korra y Tak se dieron vuelta para ver Senna y Tonraq caminando hacia ellos. 

-¡Tío Tonraq! ¡Tía Senna!- Korra les abrazó a sus padres. 

Tak miró detrás de Senna y Tak, -¿Dónde está Korra? Debería despedirse a su propio primo. 

Un momento corto de pánico llenó a Korra antes de que su padre dijera suavemente, -Korra va a la Ciudad de la República con Arrok. Ella vino aquí antes y ya estará en el barco. 

-Oh, ¡sí! La encontró cuando ponía mis maletas en el barco. Ya está cómoda adentro.- Korra añadió rápidamente. 

-Oh, bueno, ¡Iré al barco para despedirse a ella también!- Tak se giró para ir al barco. 

-No!- Korra, Tonraq y Senna gritaron a la vez.

Tak se dio vuelta de nuevo, lentamente, con ojos amplios, -Hijole, ¿cuál es el problema?

Los tres se intercambiaron miradas buscando una excusa. Entonces Senna dijo, -Es que el equipo del barco es muy autoritario sobre quién puede subir el barco, está un poquito loco sobre ello. No queremos que te metas en problemos con ello, eso es todo. 

-Vale, no iré. Es que...es raro que ella no esté aquí con todos los demás. 

-De verdad, no importa, ¿no?- Korra le preguntó.

-Supongo que no. Sólo me alegra que alguien como tú sea el avatar en vez de alguien como ella. 

Korra y sus padres se congelaron con estas palabras. 

-Oh, mierda. Eso no fue bien. No debería haber dicho eso. 

-No, está bien,- Korra le dijo con aspereza. 

Todos estaban de pie incómodos hasta el claxon del barco resonó, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-Es mi señal, supongo.- Korra le abrazó su padre, -Adiós, les quiero.

“Te queremos también, cariño,” Tonraq le dijo.

Korra se giró para abrazar a su madre, -Voy a extrañarte. 

Senna le abrazó cerca Korra y le susurró, -Ten cuidado. No te pierdas detrás de una máscara. 

Korra inclinó la cabeza contra el hombro de su madre entonces soltó a su abrazo. Caminó hacia Tak con su brazo extendido para agarrar por la última vez. 

No lo agarró sino le dijo, -Voy a caminar contigo a la rampa de embarque. 

Korra se encogió los hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia el barco saludando a las manos a sus padres. La mayoría del camino pasó en silencio, los dos escuchaban a la nieve crujiendo bajo de sus pies y el agua en el puerto. Muy pronto, llegaron al fondo de la rampa de embarque y pararon. 

-Ibas a decirme algo antes, antes de venir su tía y tío.-Tak le tomó de sorpresa Korra. Ella esperaba que hubiera olvidado. 

_ Sólo me alegra que alguien como tú sea el avatar en vez de alguien como ella. _ Las palabras de Tak resonaron en su mente. Esas palabras eran la prueba para ella que la gente preferiría aceptar un chico como el avatar en vez de ella. La prueba que hacía la decisión correcta por quedando como Arrok el avatar en vez de convertirse en Korra el avatar. 

-Fue nada. Sólo me alegra que seas mi amigo,- Korra mintió. 

La expresión de Tak no cambió. Simplemente sostuvo su brazo para Korra y ella lo agarró. 

-Adiós.

Korra soltó al brazo de Tak. Se giró para empezar a caminar por la rampa cuando fue parado por el agarre de Tak en su brazo. Korra miró sobre su hombro a él.

-Por favor, Arrok. Me parecía que estuvieras nervioso allá atrás y estoy preocupado. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquiera cosa, ¿verdad?

-Por- por supuesto- Korra tartamudeó, -De verdad, es nada.

Tak seguía agarrando su brazo y miró a su cara como si pudiera encontrar la verdad ocultando allí. De verdad parecía preocupado por ella.  _ No, no está preocupado por tí. Está preocupado por Arrok.  _ Korra apartó la mirada y agitó su brazo fuera de sus manos. 

-Tengo que irme ahora. Adiós, Tak. 

Tak no fue convencido nada por las palabras de su amigo, pero sabía que su amigo fue terminado con la conversación, -Adiós, Arrok.

Korra movió su mirada fija hacia adelante de nuevo y continuó el camino por la rampa. Tak le miró del fondo de la rampa. Cuando llegó a la cubierta le saludó con su mano y sonrió. Tak saludó con la mano también, y aunque sabía que su amigo no podía oírle, dijo -No te metas en problemas, maestro elemental. 

**La Ciudad de la República**

Asami andó por la calle llena de tiendas. Fue enviada para obtener un pedido para las Industrias Futuras. Realmente, fue para su padre y Amon. Le dijeron que solamente estaban en las fases iniciales del movimiento así que no estaría muy interesate por un rato. Hasta aquel tiempo, ella tenía que mantener su entrenamiento y seguir trabajando en los prototipos de los guantes. Los guantes fueron la razón por su visita a la tienda para recoger el pedido. Bajo la apariencia de las Industrias Futuras podrían pedir muchas materiales metálicas sin sospecha. 

Asami encontró la tienda que vendía el metal particular que ella necesitaba y entró. Los estantes y más estantes de metales varios, tuercas y pernos y otras varias cosas llenaban la tienda. Asami marchó al mostrador al frente de la tienda.

-Hola, estoy aquí para recoger el pedido de las Industrias Futuras.

El hombre detrás del mostrador miró hacia ella, -Por supuesto, Srta. Sato, -empujó una tabla con pinza por el mostrador hacia ella con una pluma, -Por favor, firma esto mientras voy al fondo para conseguirla.  

Asami firmó la tabla con pinza y esperó mientras el hombre fue al fondo de la tienda. Volvió enseguida con una caja grande. 

-¿Vas a necesitar ayuda para llevarla? 

-Puedo hacerlo, gracias,- Asami respondió.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y le dio la caja a Asami. La caja estaba un poco pesada y voluminosa pero podría conseguirla. Empujó la puerta de la tienda abierta con su cadena y inmediatamente se chocó con una chica quien caminaba por allí al mismo momento lo cual le hace a caer la caja y en consecuencia tropezó sobre ella. 

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?

Asami miró arriba para ver una chica sobre su edad sosteniendo su mano hacia ella. Asami decidió tomarla y se levantó a sus pies. -Está bien. Es tanto de mi culpa como tuya. 

-Esa es una caja tan grande que llevas, ¿quieres ayuda?

Asami le consideró la chica enfrente de ella por un segundo. Toda su ropa era azul y su pelo estaba en una coleta alta. Asami no necesitaba ayuda necesariamente, pero en vista de esta chica llevaba ropa azul podría ser del tribu de agua y por eso tendrá alguna información sobre el avatar. 

Asami sonrió, -¡Eso sería genial! ¡Gracias! ¿Puedes recoger ese lado de la caja? 

Cada chica recogió un lado y juntas empezaron a llevarla por la calle.

-Bueno, ¿eres de unos de los tribus de agua? Veo su ropa azul.- Asami le preguntó. 

-Sí, el tribu del agua del norte.

-¿Eso significa que conoces el avatar?

La otra chica casi cayó su lado de la caja, -Em, sí en realidad se quedó con mi familia mientras aprendía controlar el agua. Somos, em, un poco relacionados. 

-¡Guau! Entonces, ¡eres amiga del avatar!

-Supongo que puedes decir eso.

Asami dio un grito ahogado, -Espera, ¿es la razón por estás aquí? ¿Viniste con él del Polo Norte? ¿Está aquí ahora el avatar? 

-Bueno, llegamos del mismo barco. Sin embargo, nos separamos después de la llegada y no tengo ni idea dónde está en la ciudad, lo siento. 

Asami trató de no parecer decepcionada, -Está bien. ¿Piensas que le podrías presentarme a 

él? No conozco mucha gente de mi edad y oí que tiene la misma edad de nosotras. Estaría divertido hacernos amigos, ¿no?

La chica frunció el ceño, -Eh, no lo sé. Es cierto que Arrok estará ocupado con las cosas del avatar y yo volveré al Polo Norte probablemente. 

-Oh, qué lástima. 

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos. 

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

Había sido caminando por un rato, Asami guiando. Vio la mansión aparece y inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, -Allí. 

La chica miró a la mansión, -Guau. 

Terminaron el camino a la mansión y cayeron la caja justo antes de la entrada. 

-Bueno, gracias por su ayuda- le dijo Asami. 

-De nada,- la chica le dijo y empezó a irse. Estaba alguna distancia de la mansión cuando Asami se dio cuenta que no intercambiaron los nombres. 

-¡Espera!- Asami le gritó, -¡No nos compartimos nuestros nombres! ¡Soy Asami!

La chica se dio vuelta y puso las manos alrededor de su boca para gritar, -¡Korra!- y entonces desapareció, corriendo hacia la ciudad. 

Korra no sabía por qué le dio su nombre verdadero a esa chica. Fue tonto, de verdad. Korra sabía que hoy fue el único día que podía ser sincera a sí misma y no tenía que ser el avatar, Arrok. Nadie sabía de cual barco o cuando el avatar vendría así que ella podía salir del barco como Korra. Mañana, se pone su personaje de Arrok y empieza el entrenamiento del avatar, pero esta noche, la noche de su llegada, está libre de ser sí misma y hacer lo que quiera. No es que no quería ser el avatar, de verdad le encantaba el hecho que era el avatar y no podía esperar a empezar el entrenamiento, pero quería ser Korra también. 

¿Por qué habló con la chica? Y ¿Por qué le dijo a la chica que vuelve al Polo Norte? Todos del Polo Norte pensaban que Korra vivía con Arrok en la Ciudad de la República. Si esos pedazos de información cruzan habrá muchísimas preguntas. Sin embargo, la otra chica, Asami, no conocía nadie del Polo Norte sino ella, ¿no? Entonces no importa donde la chica piensa que Korra está. 

Korra decidió a parar preocuparse de ello, no podía hacer nada por preocuparse. La próxima vez que se encontraría a Asami, si se encontraría a Asami, sería Arrok y la chica estaría más feliz por ver Arrok de todos modos. Cualquiera persona estaría más emocionada de ver el avatar que ver una chica del tribu de agua. No sabía que cinco años pasarían hasta se encontrarían otra vez y que no se reconocerían una a la otra. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo! He escrito más en inglés que español entonces perdóname por errores con frases o expresiones.

**La Ciudad República**

**5 años más tarde**

_ ¡Zas! ¡Plaf! _

-Arrok, ¡concéntrate!

-Me-

_ ¡Zas! _

-¡Concentro!

_ ¡Plaf! _

-¡uf!

Korra se encontró despatarrada en el suelo, frustrada y avergonzada. Había sido tratar de dominar este ejercicio que incluyó los paneles giratorios que ella tenía que cruzar sin tocarlos por lo que parecía horas. No pude cumplir el ejercicio sin los paneles tirándola bruscamente por los lados, no había ninguna manera que iba a cruzarlos sin tocarlos. 

Ahora estaba en la Isla del Templo del Aire en la Ciudad República, estaba entrenando con el único maestro de controlar el aire en el mundo, Tenzin, el hijo de Katara y Aang. Sus hijos, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo, también estaban allí por su entrenamiento y tenía vergüenza de hacer peor que unos niñitos. Ella es el avatar, no debería ser tan difícil. Los otros elementos no habían sido problemas para ella aprender. 

-Vamos, ¡Arrok! ¡Sé la hoja!- Meelo le gritó como vino para parar sobre ella sosteniendo una hoja en su cara. 

Korra sólo soltó un gemido frustrado. Jinora e Ikki también caminaron hacia Korra. Jinora tiró de la mano de Meelo lejos de la cara de Korra mientras Ikki sonrió a Korra. 

-¡Lo lograrás!- Ikki trató de motivar a Korra.

-¡Ya debería lograrlo! ¡Ningunos de los otros elementos fueron tan difíciles lograr!- Korra gritó, exasperado. 

Jinora le respondió tranquilamente, -No vas a entender a todo inmediatamente, unas cosas toman tiempo para aprender y dominar. 

Korra lanzó una mirada hacia Jinora y se incorporó, -Bueno, no parece que hayas tenido un problema! ¡Prácticamente volaste por el ejercicio!”

La voz de Jinora siguió tranquilo, -Nací como maestra aire y sólamente una maestra aire. Controlar el aire no es natural para ti y tienes tres otros elementos que tratas de aprender también. No deberías compararte con los maestros aires que han estado practicando desde el nacimiento. 

Tenía razón. Korra sabía que tenía razón. Todavía lo odiaba. 

-Estoy terminado hoy.- Korra dijo mientras se levantó.

-No puedes esperar mejorarte si te rindes cuando las cosas se hacen difíciles, -Tenzin finalmente dijo lo que se pensaba.  

La cara de Korra se convirtió roja, -¡No estoy rindiéndome! Es que- Necesito un descanso.

Antes de que Tenzin o algunos de sus hijos pudieran protestar, Korra se giró rápidamente y se marchó de los maestros aires. Pronto, se puso a correr y la Isla del Templo de Aire estaba corriendo por ella. Rápidamente encontró el borde de la isla y sin segundo pensamiento se zambulló hacia el agua dejándolo a tragarla. Usando su control del agua, lanzó por el agua hacia la tierra firme de la Ciudad República. No sabía a dónde exactamente trataba de ir, sólamente sabía que necesitaba espacio lejos de la isla y sus maestros aires. 

Al fin llegó a la tierra firme y se lanzó fuera del mar y sobre la tierra en un chorro de agua enviando el agua en el océano otra vez. No solía ser permitido a ver la tierra firme. Aún antes de su entrenamiento de controlar el aire empezó, Korra había vivido en la Isla del Templo del Aire por los últimos cinco años con otros maestros elementales viniendo a ella para entrenarla en la isla. Pudo visitar la tierra firme unas veces, siempre con un chaperón o unas guardias, pero la mayoría del tiempo ella fue guardado en la isla. 

Korra miró por todos lados y se encontró en un parque. Por el otro lado del parque vio una tarima pequeña con un hombre pequeño gritando y distribuyendo volantes. Detrás de la tarima, alguien que llevaba un casco de moto con una visera oscura que enmascaraba a su cara se apoyó en una motocicleta Satomovil mirando por todos lados del parque. Unas personas se pasearon por la tarima y otras pararon a escuchar. Curiosa, Korra se dirigió a la tarima. 

-¿Estás harto de ser mangoneado por los maestros elementales? ¿Quieres la igualdad? ¡Únete al Movimiento Igualitario!- el manifestante gritó.

Korra frunció los ceños y se cruzó los brazos, ahora estaba de pie un metro de distancia del manifestante. ¿Qué quiso decir, “ser mangoneado por los maestros elementales? Korra era una maestra elemental y nunca mangoneó a nadie. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki e Meelo definitivamente no maltrataban a nadie. 

-¿Cómo te mangonean los maestros elementales a tí?- Korra preguntó. 

El manifestante dejó de gritar y miró a ella. El motociclista ocioso se giró la cabeza hacia ella también, de repente interesado. 

-¡Los maestros elementales nos han estado oprimiendo demasiado tiempo! ¡El Movimiento Igualitario se esforzó por igualar las condiciones y parar la desigualdad! ¿Te interesa nuestra causa? 

-No exactamente,- Korra dijo mientras quemó al volante en su mano sin mirarlo. 

El manifestante saltó hacia detrás y dejó salir un grito sorprendido. El motociclista se puso recto y estaba listo para actuar. 

-¡Un maestro elemental!

-No sólamente un maestro. ¡Soy el avatar!- Korra se señaló con su pulgar, -Y no entiendo qué haces aquí. ¡Los maestros no duelen a nadie! 

-¿No duelen a nadie?- el hombre gritó, exasperado, -¿Quién piensas que empezó la guerra de cien años? Los maestros fuegos. ¿Quiénes forman las bandas de la ciudad? ¡Todos los tipos de maestros!

-Bueno...-

-Digo que si eres el avatar, ¡eres tan mal como los demás de ellos!

-Oh, ¿de verdad?

Korra ya no tenía un buen día, y este hombre le hacía más enojada por el segundo. Se preparó con una postura de controlar la tierra, lista para agitar el suelo debajo del hombre un poquito para prevenirlo de molestarla más. Se levantó la pierna pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad para cumplir el movimiento. En un instante, el motociclista estaba enfrente de Korra y enlazó el pie de Korra con suyo, tirándolo hacia arriba y causando a Korra perder su equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. El motociclista indicó con un gesto al manifestante para que corriera, lo cual hizo pronto. 

Korra se puso en pie de nuevo y miró con furia a la persona misteriosa enfrente de ella quién simplemente estaba de pie tranquilamente mirándola también. 

-Bueno, debes ser un igualitario también.

El oponente de Korra no le respondió. 

-Escúchame, soy el avatar, entonces sabes que soy casi alguien importante. Es mi trabajo mantener el equilibrio del mundo y todo eso. 

-Qué lujo- la persona con casco la interrumpió. 

Los ojos de Korra ampliaron de sorpresa. No había esperado una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El motociclista no le respondió pero tiró una pequeña pelota metálica en el suelo. Explotó al hacer impacto llenando el parque con humo. Korra se inclinó tosiendo a causa del humo y trató de abanicarlo lejos. El control de aire sería útil ahora mismo, Korra pensaba amargamente. Korra oyó una moto aceleró y manejó lejos, así que cuando el humo despejó ella no estaba sorprendida cuando la otra persona ya estaba desaparecido. 

-¿Quién fue eso?

* * *

-Pasa.

Asami abrió la puerta de la oficina de su padre y vio a su padre y Amon ya estaban adentro. La miraban mientras se sentó en unas de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Hiroshi. 

-¿Cómo fue la protesta?- Amon preguntó tan pronto como Asami se relajó en la silla, directo al grano.

-Fue bien, bueno, hasta que viniera el avatar,- ella respondió despreocupadamente. 

-¿El avatar?- Hiroshi exclamó, -Pero nunca se lo permite a salir la isla.

-Estaba solo, no pienso que pidiera permiso. 

-¿y?- Amon interrumpió. 

-Trató de atacar a nuestro manifestante, pero yo estaba más rápida que él. 

-¿Todavía está aquí? 

Asami miró a Amon, -No sé. Tiré una bomba de humo y desaparecí. 

-¿Dijiste algo? 

Asami sabía que no debía hablar cuando llevaba el casco. Cuando lleva el casco de moto, ella es la mano derecha misteriosa de Amon, quien necesita quedar anónima. Si alguien oyera la voz de la persona más cerca de Amon y la emparejara a la voz de la heredera de las industrias futuras, Asami Sato, entonces la operación completa sería arruinado y todos se meterían en problemas.  

-Claro que no,- Asami mintió sin parpadear. 

-Bueno, quiero que te vuelvas y veas si el avatar todavía está en la ciudad.

-Bien,- Asami se levantó y cogió las llaves de moto de su bolsillo. 

Amon arrancó las llaves de su mano, ganándose una mirada con furia de Asami.  

-Como Asami.

Asami lo miró con curiosidad. 

-Quiero que te hagas amigos con él. Hazle confiar en ti y revelar todo lo que hay saber sobre él. 

Asami se inclinó la cabeza y caminó a la puerta. Justo estaba fuera de la oficina con una mano sobre el pomo para cerrar la puerta de nuevo cuando Amon añadió, -Sabes, tu padre me dijo que siempre decías que querías ser amigos con el avatar. 

Ella no necesitaba ver debajo de su máscara para saber que él sonría, podía oírla en su voz. Cerró la puerta entre ellos.

* * *

Después de que el parque despejara del humo, Korra decidió explorar un poco. Fue la primera vez que estaba en la tierra firme de la Ciudad República sola y había mucho que ver. Caminó por el parque, disfrutando la paz después de lo que haber ocurrido. Estaba caminando por un rato cuando su estómago empezó a gruñir. Vio un puesto de comida cerca del borde del parque y caminó hacia ello. 

-¡Hola!

La mujer que trabajaba en el puesto miró a Korra y sonrió amablemente, -Hola, jovencito. ¿Te gustaría el plato especial hoy?

Korra no tenía ninguna idea de lo que fue el plato especial, pero tenía muchísima hambre y comería casi cualquiera cosa, -¡Sí, por favor!

La mujer cogió un palo lleno de carne y verduras de una olla en su puesto y lo dio a Korra. Korra se lamió los labios y casi tomó un bocado cuando oyó la mujer se aclaró la garganta. Korra miró a la mujer quien sostenía la mano hacia Korra. 

Korra bajó la comida y sonrió tímidamente a la mujer, -Em, de verdad no tengo dinero exactamente. 

La mujer le frunció el ceño a Korra, -No dinero, no comid...-

-Tengo el dinero. 

Korra se giró rápidamente y vio una mujer con pelo oscuro que se dirigió al puesto. Puso el dinero en la mano de la dueña del puesto y se unió el brazo con el de Korra y le guió lejos del puesto sin mirar atrás. 

-Guau, gracias por hacer eso,- Korra le dijo.

-No fue un problema,- la mujer soltó el brazo de Korra y se sostuvo la mano, -Soy Asami.

* * *

Asami se sostuvo la mano al avatar, sonriendo amablemente. 

El avatar tomó la mano de Asami con su mano sin comida, -Arrok.

Asami se quedó sin aliento, -Espera, ¿Arrok como el avatar? ¿Eres el avatar o no? 

-Sí, ese soy yo,- Arrok dijo entonces mordió su comida.  

-¡Whoa! ¡No me digas! No puedo creerlo, ¡estoy con el avatar!

Arrok terminó con su comida, -Sí, el avatar. Qué bien, ¿no? 

Asami podía oír la desilusión en su voz. Eso fue raro, necesitaba cambiar las tácticas. 

-Por supuesto, probablemente oyes eso todo el tiempo, -Asami miró hacia abajo y metió su pelo detrás de su oreja, -Entiendo completamente porque soy una heredera prodigia. 

-¿Heredera prodigia?- el avatar dejó de caminar. 

Te tengo. Asami paró unos pasos enfrente de Arrok y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. -Asami Sato como el Satomovil. Mi papá es Hiroshi Sato, el fundador de las Industrias Futuras. 

Mientras enfrentaba a Arrok Asami se fijó en él. Era más bajo que ella con piel moreno y pelo de café oscuro. Tenía ojos azules y llevaba ropa azul, era obvio que fuera del tribu de agua. Algo de su cara parecía familiar, también. 

-Oh, ¡Asami! ¡Te recuerdo ahora!- el avatar de repente exclamó. 

Asami frunció el ceño. Nunca había conocido el avatar antes, entonces ¿cómo fue posible que él la recordara?

-Ah, er- Quiero decir, eh, sí, ¡Sato! ¡Reconozco el nombre ahora!- él rió nerviosamente. 

Asami se estrechó los ojos a Arrok, él actuaba raro. Aunque, había pensado que él parecía familiar. Se dirigió a Arrok, estaba muy cerca de él, sólamente un medio metro de distancia. 

-Sabes, pareces un poco familiar. 

-Probablemente ha visto mi cara en los periódicos o algo así.

-No, no es eso,- Asami siguió a mirar fijamente a Arrok. 

-Quizás has visto mi prima Korra por ahí. La gente dice que nos parecemos mucho, -Asami notó que él dijo esto con demasiada prisa mientras dio un paso atrás. 

¡Korra! Asami la recordó ahora. Korra fue la chica de años atrás con quien se chocó afuera de la tienda, literalmente. Suponía que eso podría ser la razón por qué Arrok le parecía tan familiar, pero él dijo que la recordó como si hubiera estado allí. También, Asami no había visto a Korra por ahí, no la había visto por cinco años. Asami no pudo evitar pensar que algo fue extraño.

-Debe ser eso, -ella respondió. Podía oír que el avatar suspiró con alivio. Algo raro pasaba definitivamente. -Es sorprendente, de verdad. 

-Jaja, sí. Oímos eso mucho.

Asami sonrió brillantemente, -Sabes, si todavía tienes hambre, yo puedo llevarte a un buen restaurante que sé. 

Arrok abrió la boca para protestar pero Asami lo interrumpió, -¡Yo pago! No te preocupes del dinero, en serio. Soy heredera después de todo, -Asami guiñó el ojo.  

Arrok sonrió, -Pienso que aceptaré tu oferta entonces. 

-¡Arrok!

* * *

La sonrisa de Korra se esfumó cuando oyó la voz de Tenzin llamando su nombre. Miró alrededor de Asami y seguramente vio que Tenzin caminaba por el parque cerca del océano buscándola. 

-¡Si queremos ir a este restaurante, tenemos que correr! 

-¿Qué…? -Asami empezó a darse vuelta para ver lo que Korra miraba pero no podía cumplir la acción porque Korra agarró su mano y corrió en la dirección opuesta hacia las calles de la Ciudad República halando Asami detrás de ella. 

-Ok, estamos corriendo, -Asami gritó mientras corrió con el avatar, quien todavía se agarraba de la mano. 

Korra miró por encima del hombro brevemente a ver que Tenzin siguió deambular por todos lados del parque gritando por el avatar. Bueno, él no la vio. Corrieron por las calles de la ciudad y giraron unas esquinas antes de que al fin Korra dejara de correr. 

-Pienso que… lo perdimos, -Korra resopló. Miró alrededor el ambiente por la primera vez y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba en la ciudad. -Em, y nos perdimos, -Korra sonrió torpemente. 

Asami estaba de pie al lado de Korra, también tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se dio cuenta que el avatar todavía se agarraba su mano y se preguntaba si él sabía. Sintió bien. Cálido. 

Asami sonrió suavemente, -Tal vez estás perdido, pero yo no estoy. No te preocupes, crecí aquí. Sé dónde estamos, -Asami apretó su agarre en la mano del avatar y lo guió por la calle. -Para llegar al restaurante necesitamos ir en esta dirección y cuando llegamos allí tú puedes decirme todo lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

Korra estaba en el vestíbulo del restaurante mientras Asami habló con alguien detrás del mostrador del camarero. Korra inmediatamente se sintió que no pertenecía tan pronto como vio la fachada del restaurante y vio la gente adentro en la ropa elegante. La decoración fue lujosa también lo cual no ayudó con su inseguridad. Miró hacia abajo a su propia ropa que absolutamente no cabe el código de vestimenta. 

Al fin Asami volvió sonriendo, -He organizado una mesa para nosotros al fondo en caso de necesites esconder. 

-Eso está bien, pero eh, no creo que yo esté a las normas aquí,- Korra indicó a su ropa.  

-No te preocupes, se lo he encargado, también- mientras dijo esto Asami, un criado vino con ropa doblada en los brazos para Korra, -Voy a cambiar mi ropa, también. Nos reunimos en la mesa en unos minutos.

-Vale.

El criado guió a Korra a un cuarto por al lado, puso la ropa en una silla y entonces se acercó a Korra como si se quitara la ropa de Korra él mismo. Entonces, Korra se dio cuenta que eso fue lo que iba a hacer exactamente. 

-Ahh...Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, gracias,- Korra saltó hacia atrás y agarró la ropa de la silla.

-Si insistes,- el criado dijo. 

-Sí, insisto,- Korra respondió y aferró la ropa a su pecho, mirando al criado hasta al fin se fue del cuarto. 

Korra suspiró y rápidamente se quitó la ropa y empezó a ponerse la ropa nueva, y de repente, tenía sentido por qué el criado iba a ayudarla con ella. No entendía la ropa nada. Claro, tuvo más que ver con el hecho de que ella nunca tuvo que vestirse formalmente como un hombre antes. Intentó su mejor a ponerse toda la ropa de manera que tenía lo más sentido y después se fue del cuarto. El criado esperaba afuera y la guió al fondo del restaurante a donde Asami ya se sentaba en la mesa. Korra se paró y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente. Asami llevaba un largo vestido rojo con un ceñidor rojo más oscuro sobre su cadera y mangas que combinaron. Se vio imponente. Asami miró hacia arriba y sonrió a Korra quien entonces se sonrojó y se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente. Korra se sentó rápidamente. 

Asami se inclinó hacia delante, poniéndose los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón en sus manos plegadas, -Te ves muy elegante. 

Korra jugó con sus mangas, -Gracias. Te ves hermosa. 

-Gracias,- las esquinas de la boca de Asami giró hacia arriba. Korra no pudo evitar notar sus bonitos labios rojos. Miraba fijamente otra vez y inmediatamente miró hacia abajo a la mesa sonrojándose. Esto causó a Asami sonreír más. 

-Entonces, ¿cómo te parece la ciudad grande? Apuesto que es mucho diferente que el Polo Norte o la Isla del Templo de Aire. 

Korra miró hacia arriba de nuevo y respondió, -Eso es. Sabes que cuando llegué aquí, cuando tenía 13 años, pensaba que me divertiría más y que exploraría la ciudad. Bueno, me equivoqué. Más que nada me han guardado, y todavía me guardan, en la Isla del Templo del Aire y Tenzin es muy autoritario y serio.

-Adivino que Tenzin es el hombre que te buscaba antes, ¿no?

-Sí- Korra no elabaró más. 

-Acuérdate, decirme lo que pasó fue parte del trato.- Asami halagó. 

Korra suspiró -Ok, bueno, Tenzin es el único maestro aire, el hijo de Aang y todo eso, lo cual estoy seguro de todo el mundo sabe. Se supone que entrenarme a controlar el aire ahora mismo y me quedo en la Isla del templo del aire con su familia y las guardias del loto blanco. 

-¿Las guardias del loto blanco?- Asami interrumpió. 

-Sí, son parte de algún grupo o algo dedicado a la seguridad del avatar y todo eso. Pero, por cierto, no importa mi esfuerzo, no puedo controlar el aire. Y hoy me frustró mucho un ejercicio, especialmente porque los niños pudieron lograrlo fácilmente, y yo huí y me encontré aquí. 

Asami levantó sus ceños, -Guau, el avatar se ha escapado de casa.

-¡No me he escapado de casa!

Asami rió, -¡Sólo me burlo de tí!

Korra le sonrió a Asami, -Yo...-

-Disculpen, todos,- Korra fue interrumpido por una camarera que haría un anuncio por el centro del restaurante. Se dio vuelta en su silla para ver lo que pasaba y vio una mujer que parece austera con gris pelo corto y dos cicatrices paralelas sobre su mejilla derecha detrás de la camarera. Llevaba algún tipo de uniforme metálico. La camarera continuó, -La policía busca un jóven sobre dieciocho años con pelo de café oscuro y ojos azules. Es del Tribu de agua del norte, fue visto por última vez llevando azul. 

-Él no se atrevería- Korra fulminó con la mirada. 

-Es decir, buscamos el Avatar Arrok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprecio algún consejo para mejorar mi forma de escribir en español :)  
> ¡Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!


End file.
